


This Melody of Love

by nct_is_life



Series: To Our Forevermore [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Bond, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of Jaemin & nomin, many many kisses, pregnant Lee Donghyuck, the start of growing insecurities, twins are on the wayyy, very sweet and caring Mark uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: Already the pregnancy was off to a rough start for Donghyuck who was reaching the end of his first trimester. He was constantly feeling achy and exhausted despite not doing anything all day, and the mood swings he had weren’t helping either. Mark has started to notice these struggles, and can’t help but feel like these issues will grow. However, those thoughts are put on the back burner for now as the alpha chooses to instead, love and care for his pregnant omega.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: To Our Forevermore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	This Melody of Love

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!! ⚠️ There will be dialogue that has three asterisks right before Donghyuck says something. It’ll just look like this *** and this is just a small warning about a slight SPOILER for the drama It’s Okay to Not Be Okay. Slight meaning I made the dialogue trail off so that nothing was REVEALED revealed but yeahhh haha, just wanted to put this out there just in case! In terms of the gravity of the spoiler though...if y’all haven’t watched the drama and plan to watch it, just skip over that part :)

Who was it again that said pregnancy was going to be easy for the most part? Motherfucking Na Jaemin that’s who—WAIT!! Scratch that, Lee Jaemin now, the omega husband to alpha Lee Jeno. The crazy twerp had dared to falsely tell Donghyuck that pregnancy wouldn’t be too much of a rough ride once the initial bouts of morning sickness went away. Absolute LIES.

Now towards the end of Donghyuck’s first trimester, the omega’s feet were already slightly hurting, his stomach was starting to show, sometimes he’d get really bad cramps, and every other day it seemed like he was getting a slight headache. Yeah, totally easy.

Obviously being pregnant for the first time usually had people’s bodies reacting strangely due to the sudden hormonal or physical changes happening in such a short amount of time. However, that didn’t mean Donghyuck was fine with it, cause NO. Not one bit.

It fucking sucked.

Not only was the omega experiencing all of those symptoms as expressed earlier, but on top of it all, Donghyuck was having horrible mood swings. One moment he’d be all smiles and laughs with Mark and the next moment he’d be ignoring the older for no reason or lashing out at him.

Donghyuck felt like he was slowly losing control of himself, and the omega felt bad that his emotions and hormones were getting the best of him, the unfortunate victim of his mood swings being his poor mate.

It was currently 3 in the afternoon and the omega was just lounging around on the living room couch while watching TV. Mark wouldn’t be home from work until 5, so Donghyuck had about an hour more to rest before he’d get dinner ready.

As he stayed sitting on the couch though, Donghyuck felt his eyes droop as sleep began to claim him. The omega tried to fight off his sleepiness, but his body just shut down, exhausted despite not doing pretty much anything the whole day. Hypnos finally won over and Donghyuck snored away on the couch.

————————————————————————

The door to the house beeped as Mark entered after finishing work that day. He had tried to call the younger earlier to let him know he was on his way home like the alpha usually would, but the call went straight to voicemail. Mark knew that Donghyuck must’ve fallen asleep considering that his mate was pregnant with not one, but two pups.

It still felt surreal to the older that twins were on the way. Mark had always dreamed about having a family of his own one day, and he was so damn happy that Donghyuck was more than willing to fulfill his lifelong wish.

When Mark had broken the news to all of his friends and coworkers, everyone had gone nuts. So many words of congratulations were thrown at the mated couple and those closest to the two teased them about the “baby-making process” which made Mark and Donghyuck roll their eyes jokingly.

Everything had been smooth sailing for several weeks before it became evident to Mark that the omega was beginning to struggle with the pregnancy. He noticed how Donghyuck was constantly exhausted, he noticed how unusually quiet his mate was at times, and it pained the alpha to see his mate like that.

Mark set down the food he’d bought, knowing his husband probably didn’t have dinner prepared, and went around the house to look for the younger. He checked the bedroom first thinking that Donghyuck would be sleeping comfortably in their bed, but to his surprise, the omega wasn’t there.

The alpha exited their bedroom and headed to the living room, finally spotting his lovely mate sleeping soundly on the couch. Mark quietly walked over to the younger and placed a sweet kiss to Donghyuck’s plump pink lips. Just from that, the omega stirred and his eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting slightly from the lights. 

“Good evening sleeping beauty, did you have a good nap?” Mark whispered lovingly as he pecked his husband’s lips a second time.

Donghyuck smiled and cupped the older’s face gently, “I did love, how was work?”

As the alpha was about to answer, the smile was wiped off of Donghyuck’s face as a mortified expression appeared.

“WAIT OH SHOOT,” Donghyuck shouted as he went to grip Mark’s shoulders instead, “I’m so so sorry Mark, I-I fell asleep but I can—“

The older didn’t wait for Donghyuck to finish his sentence as he peppered a slew of smooches all over the younger’s pretty face, “—It’s fine my love, you’re pregnant and that can take a huge toll on your body. I’d much rather you rest in order to take care of yourself and the pups, so again, don’t worry.”

Mark went down on his knees in front of his husband as his hands went to stroke the omega’s belly. There was definitely some pudge and roundness beginning to show and the alpha inside Mark rumbled in glee knowing he’d successfully knocked up his omega.

Donghyuck wasn’t entirely convinced that it was fine despite Mark speaking the truth, but a smile bloomed on his face again as the older caressed his stomach. He could tell based off of the blissed out grin on the alpha’s face that Mark was over the moon that Donghyuck was pregnant.

“You sure love to do this don’t you?” Donghyuck laughed out as Mark leaned his head against the slightly round bump.

“Of course I do,” Mark replied while he pressed several kisses to his mate’s tummy, “I love you and our pups so much.”

This made the younger blush a little, a bit embarrassed at the sudden confession, but his smile stayed on his lips, “Gosh you’re such a big sap now that I’m pregnant. Do you want me to fix something up for dinner really quick?”

Mark shook his head as he lifted himself up to stand again, he leaned in to kiss Donghyuck’s forehead sweetly before holding his hand out for the omega to take. The younger gladly took his alpha’s hand as Mark guided him to the dining table.

“I had actually called you for our daily call when I was driving home, but you didn’t pick up haha. So I took a wild guess that you were probably sleeping, and thankfully I guessed right. I went ahead and bought fried chicken, tteokbokki, and cheese balls for dinner which I know you love.”

Donghyuck’s eyes began to tear up as he curled up into Mark’s warm embrace, “God Minhyung, why are you so perfect? I’m going to enjoy dinner to the fullest!”

The alpha chuckled and pressed more kisses to the crown of Donghyuck’s head as he felt tear drops drip on to his shirt, “I could ask the same to you baby, let’s eat now hm?”

With a small nod and sniffle, the younger pulled away to look up at Mark with absolute adoration and gratefulness, “I love you so much.”

Mark grinned and kissed away his mate’s happy tears before teasing his husband a little, “I love you too babe, never thought I’d see you cry from such a simple gesture Hyuckie, you’re so cute~~~”

The omega whined and buried himself into Mark’s chest, completely embarrassed from crying so suddenly, “Shut upppp, it’s the stupid pregnancy hormones okay??”

The two laughed together and shared a loving kiss on the lips before pulling apart.

“I’m gonna go change out of my work clothes first before eating, go ahead and start without me if you’re hungry my love.”

Donghyuck nodded and pecked Mark’s cheek quickly before making a beeline to sit and start chowing down on the delectable, scrumptious food in front of him.

————————————————————————

Dinner was wonderful, filled with lots of jokes, laughs, and love. Both Mark and Donghyuck had enjoyed the meal greatly and were now in their bedroom watching a Korean drama to start their wind down for the night. The alpha was seated behind the younger, back up against the headboard of their bed frame. Donghyuck sat in between Mark’s legs as the older’s hands rested on his slightly round belly.

It always felt really nice and calming to receive tummy rubs from Mark, a loving gesture only for Donghyuck. Not that other romantic gestures were for anyone but him overall anyway.

“***What the fuck?!?! The head nurse was the...” Donghyuck trailed off as he stared at the TV in utter shock and disbelief, Mark too had his jaw wide open as he stared at the events unfold in the drama.

Despite no talk going on between the couple, it was moments like these, where the alpha and omega could bask in each other’s presence, that they enjoyed and appreciated the most. Just wrapped in each other’s hold, scents perfectly mixed together, and hearts beating in tandem.

Mark shifted a bit and looked up at the time as the episode started rolling the end credits. It was now 10:30 at night and a small yawn made its way out of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“You tired love?” Asked Mark as he rubbed his hands up and down the omega’s cute, round tummy.

A small nod motion was all it took for Mark to maneuver himself and help the younger lay down carefully. Donghyuck’s eyes were droopy once again and his lips pouted outwards slightly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Mark turned off the TV before tucking the omega under their blanket.

“What song do you want to hear tonight baby?” Mark questioned as he laid down beside Donghyuck under the blanket, arms already wrapping the younger in a warm embrace.

“Hm...,” Donghyuck pondered as he snuggled himself into his alpha, “I want to hear ‘All Of Me’ by John Legend.”

The older smiled and pressed a small kiss to Donghyuck’s head, complying to his mate’s wishes, “Alright, will you sing with me my love?”

Despite the sleepiness that hung on tightly to Donghyuck, the younger nodded as Mark grabbed his guitar from beside the bed.

“1, 2, 3,” Mark began as he strummed his guitar, “ _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_.”

“ _You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_ ,” Donghyuck continued with his beautiful, unique voice as Mark plucked at the guitar strings skillfully, “ _What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride_.”

Mark took over again and sang, “ _And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_...”

When the prechorus began, Mark’s voice stayed the loudest as Donghyuck’s voice backed up the older softly. Their soothing singing blending together to create a beautiful harmony.

“ _My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_...”

Mark gazed down at his husband to see Donghyuck had begun to nod off within seconds of finishing the prechorus of the song. It made the alpha almost chuckle, but he kept singing softly as he set his guitar down. Now choosing to sing a cappella for Donghyuck instead.

“ _'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges_.”

A soft caress to Donghyuck’s face and stomach.

“ _All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_.”

A sweet ‘I love you’ to his lovely husband and mate.

“ _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh oh_...”

Light little snores were now leaving the younger’s mouth as Mark finally laid down to sleep as well. He shifted a bit to get comfortable before turning off the lights. Today was a good day.

————————————————————————

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

Mark woke up to the sounds of Donghyuck’s stomach growling. The omega was already awake and sheepishly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Sorry babe, just go back to sleep,” Donghyuck whispered as he kissed the alpha’s forehead in apology.

The older shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he asked what Donghyuck wanted, “Love, I can’t just leave you and the pups hungry, what do you want to eat?”

As Mark turned on the lights to their bedroom, his eyes squinted at the clock to see that it was 2 in the morning. If the younger hadn’t been pregnant, the alpha probably wouldn’t be as willing to go out to get something so early in the morning, but his mate was hungry so he had to help satisfy Donghyuck’s late night cravings.

“Um, I think I want burgers and fries, so can you please get In-N-Out?” The omega asked softly, eyes trained on his hands that were resting in his lap, gaze not meeting the older’s.

Mark could tell that Donghyuck felt bad for craving something so early in the morning, but the alpha made sure to let Donghyuck know that it was fine, “Okay baby, don’t feel bad hm? This is for you and the pups, so I’ll be back with some In-N-Out in about fifteen minutes.”

The younger nodded as he puckered his lips a little for an appreciative goodbye kiss to which Mark chuckled at before planting a long peck on Donghyuck’s plump lips.

“Drive safely,” Donghyuck muttered as Mark got a jacket before leaving.

He flashed Donghyuck a small grin, “Yeah I will.”

Fifteen minutes later, and Donghyuck had his precious In-N-Out burger and fries in his grabby little hands. As he ate to his heart and stomach’s content, Mark watched the omega fondly.

“You eat very well love, does it hit your pregnancy food craving spot on?”

Donghyuck nodded and grinned at Mark with a blissed out expression on his face, “Yes! Thank you so much Minhyung, I love you!”

The alpha snorted and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his husband’s nose, earning a small yelp of surprise from Donghyuck.

“I love you too Hyuck...” Mark trailed off as he stared at the fries. Mouth practically drooling just looking at it, and regret beginning to build from not buying some fries for himself as well.

“Babe?” Donghyuck questioned as he plucked a fry from the container and plopped it in his mouth.

“...Can I have a fry please?” Mark replied to the omega’s question with a question of his own.

There was a moment of awkward silence that occurred and Mark wondered if it was a bad idea to ask his pregnant mate to share food. But to his surprise and glee, Donghyuck nodded, giving permission.

Mark thanked his husband as his hand reached for a fry, but then it was smacked away harshly by the omega.

“Yay—wha—huh??? But love you said I cou—“

“—I’ll get one for you. No touching my food,” Donghyuck scolded as he reached to grab a fry to give the older.

“There,” Donghyuck stated as he gave Mark the fry, “Enjoy it cause that’s the only fry you’re getting.”

Mark blanched before pouting internally. In his hand was the smallest fry from the container...and that was all he was getting.

Donghyuck was so lucky that the alpha loved him to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know In-N-Out doesn’t exist in South Korea lmaooo, but bruh it’s too good to leave out from late night cravings 🤤 Also even though Mark and Donghyuck aren’t idols in this fanfic, them duetting is just 🤩 I needed to have that in this fanfic LOL. Anyway, I can’t believe I finished the second part of this series so quickly 😂 The third part could honestly come out tomorrow but we’ll see cause school y’all 😭 Make sure to leave kudos and comments! 💚


End file.
